


Vacation, Interrupted

by ARWitchyWoman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage Law Challenge, Mild Language, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARWitchyWoman/pseuds/ARWitchyWoman
Summary: Neither Severus Snape or Hermione Granger can escape the Law of the Land.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 94
Collections: sshg_giftfest





	Vacation, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for LJ User dunderheaded_nm for the 2019 SSHG_Giftfest.  
This piece can be considered a prelude to my story [Play Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425477).
> 
> Please forgive the bad formatting. I'm a #boomer

The sound of waves lapping against the sand combined with the distant call of gulls kept Hermione from drifting off. She wasn’t perturbed. The warm sun caressed her back, and all of the stress from back home had left her two days ago. A beach vacation in British Tortola was exactly what she needed after the war had ended and festivities died down. Having Ginny as her travel buddy was an unexpected plus.

Hermione reached back and clasped her bikini top, then rolled over to face the rays. Reaching for her sun lotion, she spotted a large Ministry Owl drop from the sky and dive straight for the two of them.

“Incoming, Ginny! Head’s up! I knew our peace wouldn’t last.”

Ginny flipped over, not bothered in the least that her top slid to her waist and exposed those famous Weasley tits. “Bugger, Hermione. I think it’s for you.”

“Language, Ginny,” Hermione giggled. The owl hopped to Hermione’s feet. She reached down and took the missive tied to its leg, then tossed the remainder of her uneaten baloney sandwich to the bird.

Ginny was indignant. “So? What’s the bloody fire that you’re being bothered while on holiday?”

Hermione broke the wax seal and began to read aloud. _Upon authorization of The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, The Department of Bureaucratic Bureaucracy is pleased to announce that after extensive arithmantic analysis, a suitable match for you has been determined to meet the standards set for matrimonial union under the Marriage Law Requirement approved by the Wizengamot on Tuesday, last. The presence of Hermione Jean Granger is necessitated at the Ministry, Level Three, Room C-47, upon receipt of this missive. _

“Fucking Shite!” The words echoed in Ginny’s ears as she watched her friend disappear through the twist of portkey.

**SSHG**

Hermione opened her eyes and was shocked to find herself at the desk of none other than Percy Weasley, Assistant to the Secretary of the Executive Manager for the Department of Bureaucratic Bureaucracy.

“Hermione, where are your clothes? You can’t come to the Ministry dressed in swimwear, and a bikini no less! Where is your sense of discretion?”

“You KNOB! Do you think I wanted to come here? How dare you disturb my vacation and drag me here against my will! Give me your robe. NOW!”

“Now, now, Miss Granger. I’ve already claimed rights to that robe, and I don’t think you want to duel me for possession.”

Hermione whipped her head to the left. There he stood in all of his partially clad glory.

Severus Snape.

She had to admit that when dressed in nothing but a stain-spotted, tatted gray robe and leather scuffs, Snape wasn’t nearly as intimidating as he had been during her school years.  
She could see his toes peeking out of the scuffs.

Toes.

“Mr. Snape and Miss Granger,” purred Percy. “You have both been summoned here because neither of you has responded to the ten prior notices sent by the Ministry regarding compliance with the Marriage Law. At this time, almost every eligible wizard and witch in the country have submitted claims, but the two of you are left with no other choice but the one you see before you. Please put quill to parchment and acknowledge your agreement to bonding on this line, initial the top of parchment two, also initial the box in the middle of that parchment, and sign in the middle and bottom of parchments five, seven, and eight.”

Hermione glanced at Snape, hoping to find the powerful wizard on the verge of rage. Instead, he appeared calm and calculating. His eyes moved and caught hers.

“Miss Granger. I can only speak for myself, but the constant assault of owls and petitions these past six months has become an annoyance. I do know that there are forces in place,” he turned to glare at Percy, “that will ensure this law is overturned in less than three months, if not sooner. In the meantime, I would rather not risk the loss of my wand. Our options appear limited. I am willing to participate in this temporary farce if you are agreeable.”

_Wow_, thought Hermione. She had expected an Unforgivable aimed towards her least-favorite ginger but instead received the most banal proposal possible.

“Give me that quill!”

**SSHG**

“So, what now?” Hermione peered at her new husband as they headed towards the Ministry Floo Network.

“My first thought is to find you some proper attire. I won’t have any wife of mine roaming the streets in a bikini. Why ARE you dressed so… immodestly?”

“You’ve no place to question me. You look like you just climbed out of bed!”

Snape replied, “Though I owe no explanation, I was taken off guard by a late-night owl as I was preparing to retire. Damn raptor brought me a portkey.”

Hermione smiled. “Same here, portkey, that is. Ginevra Weasley and I were enjoying the afternoon on Cane Carden Bay in Tortola. Owl, portkey, and no proper attire.”

“I recommend we floo to where you live. I can at least escort you home, after which we might discuss our options.”

Minutes later Hermione walked from her bedroom, fully clothed and found Snape was still waiting on her sofa. She had expected he would leave once she left the room.

“Tea?”

“That would be appropriate. Miss Granger, as we are now bound, may I call you Hermione?”

“Of course, as long as I can call you Severus. What did you mean when you told Percy that the law would be retracted?”

Snape snorted. “If you think purebloods will allow this monstrosity of legislation to continue, you are mistaken. Malfoy and his type are slowly turning members of the Wizengamot, galleon by galleon, to changing their stand. Hopefully the law will be overturned in a matter of months. Until then, we’re stuck with each other.”

As the kettle whistled, Hermione considered what that might mean. Should they live together? Share income and debts? Who would cook and clean?

“You do realize that cohabitation is required. As wizard, it would be appropriate that you move to my home.”

Hermione’s voice rose. “What do you mean, required?”

“Parchment seven, middle box. You initialed it. Do you not read binding contracts prior to agreeing to them? Miss Granger?“

“Hermione.”

“Hermione, I know you are intelligent. I thought wisdom would be part of the package.”

Hermione was dumbfounded. She had been so eager to sign-off on the whole debacle that she barely gave a cursory glance at what she had agreed to.

“Severus, what else did I agree to?”

“The standard. Love, honor, cohabitate, collaborate, attempt to create offspring, honor thy in-laws, and maintain a life of decorum befit a wedded witch.”

“Attempt to create offspring?!? I’m not ready for children! I don’t even want children. Besides, we don’t need to do that. We’ll be divorced the minute your former colleagues come through with their bribes.”

“Hermione, calm yourself. Firstly, there is no worry regarding offspring. I am sterile, and the ministry is unaware. Secondly, we are only required to make the ‘attempt’ once per week. Thank goodness, I wouldn’t want you demanding my services more often than that.”

Hermione sat upon the sofa. She shook her head and dropped her gaze.

“I’ve been saving myself for my husband,” she whispered.

Snape looked up. “What did you just say?”

Hermione repeated herself, “I’ve been saving myself for my husband. I’m a virgin.”

With a chuckle, Severus replied, “Well, if this isn’t a turn of events.”

**SSHG**

Hermione had to admit that her husband was respectful. After their conversation, they set plans to meet for a ‘date’ on Wednesday, three days after what she thought of as the Day of Doom.

The two met on neutral ground, at a lovely Italian restaurant outside of Shrewsbury, then walked to a small park by the river to enjoy the evening sky.

“You realize, I never responded to the prior notices I received because it seemed deceitful to obey the law and contract to a witch, knowing that children could not be possible. That is the entire impetus of this stupid law, of course.”

Hermione thought on his words. She had imagined that Severus was a bitter man who refused to abide by the Law just on general principals.

“I ignored the law as long as possible because I didn’t spend a year on the run fighting for freedom only to have it taken away by the government I fought for.”

Severus gently took her hand in his and gently kissed her knuckles. “One would think that our choices would be our own, but there are always those who think they know best. Hermione, I’m a solitary man, but I’m willing to make our short time together pleasant for you. I know I’m not what you would choose for a mate.”

Hermione thought for a moment. “Severus, I wouldn’t say that. I don’t know who I would choose, if ever. I’ve not made plans for my life yet.”

“This has been enlightening. May I escort you home, and we will make our plans for our next meeting?”

**SSHG**

Saturday would be the day that the bond would be consummated. Severus and Hermione had agreed to meet at her flat. This way Hermione felt she would be in control – home turf, and all.

He arrived at the appointed time, early in the evening just prior to sunset. In an effort to settle her nerves, Hermione greeted Severus with a small kiss on the cheek.

She had spent the day cleaning and straightening, an attempt to reassure herself everything was in order.

Words were few at first.

She might have been a virgin, but Hermione was ready to take charge.

Severus had barely broken away from her welcome only to find himself embraced by her arms pulling him closer. She reached up to his head and brought him to her mouth, wet lips pressing against his and her tongue darting past.

“Let’s do this, Severus. Make love to me.”

Hermione felt him bend towards her as his hands wrapped around her waist. He walked her backwards towards the kitchen counter. As she felt its edge against her back, he reached down, grabbing her by the bum and lifting her to sit. They were now face to face.

Severus pulled away to look her in the eyes. “I’ve been thinking about you all week, my peach.” His hands moved to encase her hips and his thumbs rubbed her skin just above her waist. “We’ll find a way to make this work, I promise.”

Hermione reached down and pulled her jumper over her head. She had bought a new lacy bra with a front clasp just for this moment.

Severus pressed his torso against hers and kissed her deeply. With a quick inhale of breath, he reached up with one hand and began caressing her breast. The sensation of lace moving over her nipple under his ministrations felt divine.

Hermione rubbed her legs against his sides, then locked her ankles behind him, pulling him as close as the counter would allow.

“Hermione,” Snape whispered, “Let’s take this someplace more comfortable.”

He stepped back and allowed her to jump off of the counter. Hermione took his hand, placing it back over her breast and held it in place. She slowly walked backwards with Severus in tow as she made her way to her bedroom.

The late afternoon sun still lit her room with an orange hue.

Severus took Hermione by the waist once more, lifting her and settling her on the edge of her bed. He reached to her shoulder and pressed her to lay back, then unbuttoned her denims and pulled them from her legs.

Such long, slender legs.

Hermione reached down to remove her matching lace knickers.

“Stop, Hermione. Not yet. I want to see you as you are.”

Hermione leaned up on her elbows, pulled her legs up and scooted back towards the headboard. She parted her legs, then took her finger and began tracing the seams between her thighs.

Breathlessly she demanded, “I want to see you as you are, mister. Take off your trousers.”

By now Severus was painfully erect. He quickly disrobed and climbed into her bed, lying on his side next to her. Propping his head on his right hand, he reached with his left to her labia, allowing her to guide him on how she wanted to be touched.

“Yes,” Hermione whispered, “just like that. A little harder, yes.”

He watched her face as she closed her eyes and started grinding her hips. He kissed her forehead, then slid her knickers down her thighs.

Hermione was quite wet. Drenched.

He leaned towards her again, kissing her deeply, then moved to settle over her, cradled between her thighs. He kissed her again, letting her tongue suck his into her mouth.

Hermione could feel Severus take his cock in hand and rub it back and forth against the cleave of her pussy. His glans pressed against her clit, then he pushed down and entered her swiftly.

Losing the last vestige of her youth wasn’t quite as painful as she had expected.

**SSHG**

Hermione slowly woke to the sound of birds chirping outside and the sun peaking back through the bedroom curtains. Her husband was snoring softly, his arm draped across her belly.

A week had passed, and she had settled nicely into his small home at Spinner’s End.

Looking back over the events that had passed, she decided that maybe, just maybe, there had been some wisdom behind the decisions of the Department of Bureaucratic Bureaucracy. Or maybe not.

Her mother had always told her that ninety-nine percent of what one worries is never realized anyway. Hermione decided that it seemed Severus was enjoying this imposed betrothal, and she was enjoying it as well.

And her husband never complained that she made demands of his services much more often than legally required.

**The End.**


End file.
